Vivre dans le passé ne parviendra qu'à te foutre en l'air
by Suika-R
Summary: Hermione est une jeune stagiaire dans un magasine français à la renommée mondiale. Arrivée là grâce à son père, elle doit prouver ses preuves aux yeux des autres. Particulièrement face à son patron aux exigences pointilleuses. UA (TS)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut vous tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire, oui oui, je sais, encore. Mais j'ai pleins d'idées qui me sortent de partout, et je préfère les mettre sur papier plutôt que d'oublier d'ici quelques jours. Bref. Cette fois-ci, se sera une mini-fic en 2 chapitres. Le premier ci-dessous, le second arrivera plus tard.**

 **Rappel résumé** : _Hermione est une jeune stagiaire dans un magasine français à la renommée mondiale. Arrivée là grâce à son père, elle doit prouver ses preuves aux yeux des autres. Particulièrement face à son patron aux exigences pointilleuses._

 **Informations** : _ça se passera donc dans un UA, avec bien sûr du Dramione._

 **Je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre !**

* * *

« Maman, maman, papa a téléphoné, il rentre plus tôt de son voyage, il arrive demain ! »

Une petite fille virevoltait dans tous les sens, une robe bleue pastel sur les hanches. Une vraie petite fée, l'héroïne de cette dame qui se tenait assise face à elle. Un sourire éclatant se fit sur le visage de la mère de l'enfant, heureuse d'apprendre que son mari rentrait enfin, après un mois aux Etats-Unis. Elle prit sa petite protégée dans les bras, la serrant contre son coeur. Hermione. Un prénom grec, issu de la mythologie grecque, prénom de la fille du roi Ménélas. La mère avait toujours eu un faible pour les histoires tragiques de cette époque. C'était beau, doux, déchirant. Un mélange incongru de sentiments en tout genre.

La génitrice de la petite Hermione était aussi une artiste dans l'âme, elle peignait, prenait des photos, bref vivait un peu dans un autre monde. Son mari, Jean Granger travaillait dans la presse et par conséquent n'était pas souvent à la maison. Vu comme ça, de loin, ils étaient la famille parfaite, avaient une vie rêvée. Mais ce genre de famille n'existe que dans les films. Dès lors qu'on creusait ne fusse qu'un peu, le rêve perdait peu à peu ses morceaux, perdait de sa superbe. Et malheureusement, Annie, la femme, perdait parfois ses repères et tombait dans ce besoin d'aspirer une ligne. Blanche. Et son mari, fatigué de devoir supporter ses frasques, partait de plus en plus longtemps, s'échappant d'un lieu qui s'émiettait petit à petit, délaissant sa fille aux grands yeux ambres.

« Maman ? Pourquoi t'es par terre ? Maman ! »

Hermione avait l'habitude de l'air hagard de sa mère, de l'odeur qui envahissait le sous sol régulièrement, de manger seule. Mais cette fois c'était différent. En cette froide soirée d'octobre, une dame à la peau trop blanche gisait sur le sol, une carte de crédit à moitié vide dans la main. Un sanglot déchira la nuit, suivit d'un autre. La petite Hermione pleurait sa peur, sa détresse, son amour dévasté. Très vite, les voisins accoururent, ayant l'habitude des problèmes qui régnaient sur la famille Granger. A peine avait-elle eu le temps d'ouvrir le bouche, que l'ambulance franchissait le portail, que la petite fille était prise en charge par ses voisins. Elle n'arrêta pas de sangloter de la nuit. Si elle n'était pas très âgée, elle comprenait parfaitement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Sa mère n'était pas là, son père pas encore rentré, et ne répondait pas au téléphone.

Elle resta trois jours chez le couple qui avait appelé les secours. Trois jours où elle n'eut aucunes nouvelles de ses parents. Jean avait appelé, expliquant à sa fille que sa mère était aux soins intensifs et qu'avec un peu de repos, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais il n'était pas encore revenu chez lui, préférant passer directement à l'hôpital où il avait veillé sa femme, planchant ensuite sur d'autres dossiers qui lui tombaient dessus les uns à la suite des autres. Et dans le voisinage, les gens jasaient. Une overdose à trente cinq ans, c'était hallucinant. On secouait la tête, on pinçait les lèvres. Finalement, les Granger rentrèrent chez eux, et les dernières cartes qui maintenaient le château en place s'écroulèrent.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Ta fille, notre fille, était là ! Tu avais promis de t'en occuper. »

« T'avais promis que t'avais arrêté avec l'autre blondasse ! T'as pas tenu ta parole, j'ai fait de même. »

Le ton montait lentement entre le mari et sa femme.

« Maman, papa, pourquoi vous criez ? »

« Va dormir ma puce, j'ai des choses à régler avec ta mère. »

La petite Hermione monta dans les escaliers, mais resta en haut du palier, le regard tourné vers le salon, attendant la suite de l'échange. Ces derniers temps, ses parents se criaient dessus de plus en plus.

« T'es totalement inconsciente ! T'es malade. Pourquoi crois-tu donc que je m'en vais le plus longtemps possible ? Je n'en peux plus de toi. Tu es irresponsable, droguée, malade. »

« Tu n'auras jamais Hermione avec toi ! Jamais ! »

La mère de celle-ci poussa son mari dans le fauteuil, et s'enfuit à l'étage, s'enfermant à double tour dans sa chambre. La jeune gamine entendu des hurlements, des bruits de pots cassés, et se mit à pleurer. Elle détestait les cris. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, retourner trois ans en arrière, lorsqu'ils étaient partis en famille à Disneyland. Ils avaient passé trois jours entiers dans ce parc merveilleux. Ils étaient heureux. Vraiment. Mais depuis quelques mois, son père partait plus souvent encore, sa mère passait ses journées dans son atelier au sous-sol, et Hermione, regardait des dessins animés. Ou faisait ses devoirs, seule dans sa chambre. Et aujourd'hui, elle pleurait à nouveau.

OoO

Quelques années plus tard, Jean avait réussi à avoir la garde de sa fille après avoir divorcée avec son ex-femme. Il était parti s'installer à Troyes, pas très loin de Paris. A deux, ils avaient trouvé une petite maison deux façades et un étage, dans un style très année soixante. Une pure merveille d'après Jean Granger. De plus, il s'était aussi rapproché de la maison maitre de son entreprise, Gala, magazine français people. Alors que la mère de sa fille entrait en cure, avec l'obligation de ne plus jamais chercher à contacter Hermione. Le père savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur choix à faire pour l'éducation de sa fille. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de voir son seul enfant être détruit en suivant les traces de sa génitrice. Il se fit alors la promesse de l'élever seul, mais de la meilleure façon possible. D'être son père, son meilleur ami, son sauveur. Et peu importe ce que son ex-femme devenait. Hermione serait le centre de ses préoccupations désormais.

« Papa, elle est où maman ? »

A cette question qu'avait posé la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était petite, il lui avait fallu attendre quelques années avant que son père ne puisse lui dire la vérité. Il repoussait sans cesse la question, jusqu'au jour où, après une excursion scolaire, Jean n'avait pas vu sa petite fille rentrer. Les accompagnateurs n'avaient pas fait attention à ce manquement à l'appel, et après toute une soirée totalement au bord de la paranoïa, la peur lui retournant les tripes à chaque pas, Jean retrouva son petit trésor, après un appel de la police comme quoi la jeune Granger avait été retrouvé à l'aéroport, alors que sa classe y avait fait un petit arrêt afin de montrer le nettoyage des avions aux enfants. Hermione avait voulu, comme les grands, prendre l'avion pour retrouver cette femme qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs années. Sa mère. Le soir, Jean n'eut d'autres choix que de lui expliquer la triste vérité.

« Mon cœur, je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais ta maman ne reviendra plus. Elle a eu des problèmes avec les médicaments, et le juge qui s'est occupée de la séparation de ta mère et moi a jugé plus prudent que tu sois sous ma garde. Elle est enfermé chez les adultes. Je suis désolée, mais tu verras, on vivra beaucoup mieux à deux ! »

Il pensait sincèrement que sa fille allait comprendre, que sa fille allait sourire en lui disant qu'elle comprenait, et que ce n'était pas grave. Mais c'était sans compter son jeune âge et son envie d'avoir une maman avec elle. A partir de ce jour, elle devint une vraie petite gamine abominable. Hurlant pour tout et n'importe quoi, griffant son père quand il essayait de la raisonner, allant même jusqu'à le mordre. Quand ils étaient en rue, elle se jetait par terre, tapait des pieds, et hurlait encore. A l'école, ses maitresses n'arrivaient à rien avec elle. Elle frappait, tirait les cheveux des autres filles et donnait des coups de pieds aux garçons. Ce genre de retournement de caractère n'était certes pas fréquent, mais souvent trop violent.

Jean ne savait plus quoi faire, et tombait peu à peu dans l'impossibilité physique et mentale de s'occuper de son enfant. Aigri, il ne sortait plus de chez lui, et son métier dans le magasine " _Gala_ " tombait en chute libre. Ses amis lui conseillaient d'envoyer Hermione dans un internat la semaine, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner sa fille. Mais alors qu'elle atteignait les onze ans, il fit une sérieuse dépression, et fut obligé de l'envoyer dans un internat à la campagne.

« Hermione, fais tes valises, tu pars ce soir. »

Ce n'était surement pas la meilleure solution pour arriver à retrouver sa fille, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre. Et c'est comme ça que la petite brune partit pour le _Notre Dame de Sion_ , un établissement privé catholique au cœur de Paris. Les premières semaines, son caractère ne s'atténua en rien, bien au contraire. Après sa mère, c'était son père qui l'abandonnait, à moitié certes, mais quand même. Elle devient renfermée et encore plus violente si telle chose était possible.

Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra Ginny. Une petite fille rousse, aussi calme que sérieuse et aimante. Des tâches de rousseur pleins son petit nez en trompette. Si au début Hermione ne pouvait pas saquer cette petite gamine aux doux yeux, très vite, elle se surprit à chercher sa compagnie. A chercher son amitié.

« Mione, tu me permets de t'appeler Mione ? Je trouve que c'est plus doux qu'Hermione, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les R. Pourquoi es-tu aussi fâchée ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu râles tout le temps ? Tu sais, il faut profiter de la vie. »

« Fiche moi la paix ! Non, tu m'appelles pas ! Tu m'connais pas, tu sais pas ce que je vis ! Dégage ! »

Mais Ginny n'en fit rien, et sourit à la brune. Elle avait toujours vécu entourée de garçon, étant la seule fille d'une fraterie de sept enfants.

« Tu sais, j'ai vu ton père venir te conduire. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir. Mon papa est très malade, maman dit qu'il ne tiendra pas les fêtes. Alors pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui, je suis ici. Tu dois lui montrer que tu l'aimes, parce que sinon, un jour, ce sera trop tard, et ça, c'est triste. »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione éclata en sanglot. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que quelqu'un semblait lui montrer un peu d'affection, semblait vouloir la connaitre non pour ce qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être, mais pour ce qu'elle était réellement, au fond d'elle. Depuis ce soir, les deux jeunes enfants ne se quittaient plus. Hermione aidait Ginny à surmonter la maladie de son père, et Ginny permettait à Hermione de se calmer. De redevenir la petite fille qu'elle était. Celle qui aimait lire, courir dans la neige, et rêver à propos du prince Charmant.

« Papa, je suis désolée. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je veux rentrer avec toi. Papa, s'il te plait. »

« J'arrive. »

Après ce coup de téléphone, Jean qui avait doucement remonté la pente ces dernières années accourut à l'internat où résidait sa fille, heureux d'enfin la retrouver, malheureux de lui avoir fait subir ce déménagement de force.

« Papa, Ginny peut venir à la maison ? »

Cinq ans ont passés depuis cette période qu'ensemble ils surnomment de noire. Tout est plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre, et Hermione est aujourd'hui une adolescente comblée. Elle n'a pas hérité du caractère posé de son père, mais plutôt de celui intrépide de sa mère, au plus grand malheur de Jean. Mais il s'y fait, doucement. Ses longs cheveux bouclés ne parviennent jamais à être coiffés, et son père a l'habitude d'en rigoler, imposant l'idée qu'ils réussiront à tenir dans un élastique le jour où le cerveau de sa fille sera sur pause.

Et en effet, Hermione a bien changé. C'est une jeune fille souriante, drôle, amusante. Et ce revirement de situations est en grande partie grâce à Ginny, la petite rousse. Depuis lors, elles sont proches, très proches, et ne peuvent se passer de l'autre. Comme les deux doigts d'une main, comme l'eau et le sable, comme le rire et les lèvres. Aussi soudées que différentes, leur amitié a atteint un point que personne ne peut comprendre. Elles se complètent, s'aident et se poussent toujours un peu plus vers l'avant. Avec le temps, Ginny est repartie vivre chez elle, avec sa mère et ses six frères. Dans une petite maison de campagne, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de son amie. Et chaque weekend, elles se rendent à tour de rôle chez l'autre. Jean, pour sa part, a été promu dans son magazine, et s'occupe maintenant d'une section à part entière du quotidien, et leur vie est au plus haut.

« Gin, Gin, Ginnyyyy, tu sais pas quoi ?! »

La jeune Hermione gambadait dans leur jardin, dansant, virevoltant, tentant tant bien que mal que d'extériorisé cette hyperactivité.

« Non, mais tu ne vas pas tarder à me le dire je pense. »

« Ouais, ouais ! Mercredi après midi, j'suis pas rentrée direct à la maison... J'ai été boire un verre avec Ronald. »

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, d'amusement et de joie de vivre. L'absence de sa mère n'avait finalement pas empêché la brunette de vivre sa vie comme son père en avait rêvé pour elle. La relation père-fille qu'entretenait ces deux là était aussi forte que celle avec Ginny. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs ouvert ses yeux en grands. Très grands.

« Je l'ai embrassé. Ginny, j'ai embrassé mon premier garçon ! » Elle éclata de rire. Elle avait tu ce secret depuis trois jours, car même si elle racontait sa vie à son père, ce genre de chose, elle préférait les garder pour sa meilleure amie.

« PARDON ? T'as… embrassé mon frère ? C'est pas vrai ? Mais alors ça fait de nous de belles sœurs ! »

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils en regardant la rousse, quelque peu perplexe.

« Euuuh. Ouais, enfin, on est pas marié non plus. Mais c'était bizarre, genre tu vois, je savais pas trop quoi faire de ma… »

« NON ! Non, je ne veux rien savoir. Tes détails, tu les gardes pour toi, je ne veux pas remettre mon dîner »

Les deux amies se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. De caractère, Ron était l'opposé de sa sœur cadette. Pourtant, il était aussi gentil qu'elle, et Hermione s'était tout de suite sentie intégrée dans cette famille, qui, tout comme la sienne, avait récemment perdu un membre important. Certes, les deux filles avaient essayé de jouer les entremetteuses entre leurs deux parents, mais ça n'avait rien donné. Mais voilà qu'une autre petite façon avait permis aux deux filles de seize ans de se rapprocher encore plus.

OoO

« Pap' ouaip, mmmh, je te laisse ce message pour te donner mes résultats de la terminale, j'viens de les recevoir aujourd'hui, et euh bon, ben, j'ai pas envie que tu m'engueules, donc c'est plus simple si je te les donne ainsi. Voilà, j'ai eu les résultats du bac et... j'ai une la mention très bien. »

La jeune fille au bout du fil éclata de rire.

« Allez avoue, je t'ai bien eu ! Tchous' mouss' à ce soir poupounet. »

Elle adorait le faire tourner en bourrique, l'amener jusqu'à un point de presque totale folie. Jean s'y était habitué, mais il avait toujours du mal, surtout quand on parlait études. Quand il reçu ce message vocal, il crut d'abord faire un arrêt cardiaque avant de fulminer de rage contre sa fille unique.

« Papaaaaaa. J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je voulais faire. Journalisme. »

« Journalisme, tu es... »

« Oui, oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Blablabla, non ce n'est pas pour faire comme toi par facilité. J'aime écrire, et tu le sais très bien. »

Un grand sourire, et le père et la fille partirent à la conquête d'une bonne université.

OoO

« Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Salopard ! Tu savais pas regardé où t'allais ?! Espèce d'ivrogne mal baisé! Connard, t'es vraiment qu'une...»

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge de la jeune Hermione. Elles venaient de fêter leur première année d'université avec Ginny, sans seconde session. Et le permis dans la poche, qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, le même jour. Jean les attendait au restaurant, ayant réservé une table dans le meilleur resto de la ville pour fêter leurs résultats ô combien espérés. Mais en cette belle fin d'après-midi de juin, ils ne fêteraient jamais les résultats des deux amies. Ou du moins, de la rousse. Dans un accès de colère, de tristesse, d'abandon, Hermione s'écroula par terre, avec la seule envie de ne jamais se réveiller, de rester prostrée à terre, à s'enfoncer doucement dans le bitume qui recouvrait la route. Ne jamais se réveiller.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un an. Un an avant de pouvoir réellement se dire adulte, se dire qu'elle avait réussi ses études, et partir faire le tour du monde en tant que journaliste. Oui, c'était son grand rêve. Mais d'abord, elle devait se trouver un stage. Il y avait bien son père qui travaillait pour un magasine mais... Elle avait l'impression que ce serait trop facile. Toutes ses vacances, elle chercha donc un stage, sur internet, dans les journaux, elle ne trouvait absolument rien. C'est pas pour rien qu'on disait que le métier de journaliste de presse fermait progressivement ses portes. Jusqu'au jour où elle tomba sur le magasine où son père travaillait, et surtout vit la photo du patron. Et quel patron.

« Papa, Mr Malefoy, c'est vraiment ton boss ? Il est pas un peu jeune ? »

Jean haussa les sourcils. Le magasine Gala se transmettait de père en fils depuis des générations. Et il était sûr que sa fille savait très bien qui était son patron. Certes, depuis quelques semaines, Malefoy senior avait pris se retraite, beaucoup trop anticipée selon Jean Granger, mais que pouvait-il y dire ? Et c'était Malefoy junior qui avait pris la succession de la compagnie.

« Ouais ben je trouve strictement rien, alors si tu savais faire en sorte que je fasse mon stage chez toi papa, tu serais le meilleur. »

Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et le lendemain, il en fit part à son patron, qui étrangement ne fit pas plus de commentaires que ça en signant le dit papier. Elle avait enfin son stage. Le mois qui suivit son entrée, elle se promit d'essayer de faire impression. Ayant toujours eu un caractère combattif, elle ne voulait pas rester en reste, pour les six mois à venir, comme quoi elle n'était qu'une simple stagiaire, et surtout, surtout, elle voulait prouver sa place. Ne pas se laisser marcher dessus parce qu'elle avait réussi à avoir ce stage grâce à son paternel. Vraiment pas.

Elle mit donc toute son ardeur à écrire une sorte d'article, visant un public plus jeune, et un soir, avant de partir, furtivement, elle déposa le dit article sur le bureau de son patron, espérant qu'il ne le jetterait pas à la première occasion. S'il le fallait, elle le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour qu'il le lise. Et le lendemain son vœux fut exhaussé. Dès les premières minutes de la journée, Mr Malefoy demanda qui était l'auteur de l'article. Ni une ni deux, Hermione se leva, approchant du jeune homme, sûr d'elle-même. Après tout, contrairement aux employés ici, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Et apparemment il ne se rappelait même plus qu'il avait une stagiaire.

« Je suis la fille de Jean Granger, la stagiaire. » Fallait vraiment lui remettre les idées en place à celui-là se dit intérieurement la brune.

Elle finit par s'assoir sur une chaise, écoutant, buvant les paroles de l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle. Il aimait son article, son style. Il l'avait lu jusqu'au bout, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire monter sur ses lèvres, et l'envie de danser la samba. Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione comprit qu'avec quelques efforts à la clef, elle avait assurément la possibilité de travailler dans cette boîte, qui finalement, lui plaisait quand même. Même si son père travaillait aussi ici.

« J'suis trop une bolosse. »

Typiquement Hermione, elle ressortit de là, chuchotant cette phrase, se sentant quelque peu supérieure à tous ceux qui la regardaient depuis leur chaise. Elle, elle avait fait impression sur ce boss qui semblait leur faire peur à tous.

Au final, il n'était pas si terrible que tout le monde se plaisait à dire. D'ailleurs, elle l'aimait plutôt bien, même si il était exigent et demandait beaucoup, elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose qui l'occupait matin midi soir, et qui l'empêchait de penser, de ressasser. Il avait certes un certain mordant où il fallait apprendre à passer au-dessus, mais il avait des idées à revendre. Et voulait faire de son magasine quelque chose de plus jeune. Plus parisien. Quelque chose de vivant. Et ça, Hermione était pour. Vraiment pour.

OoO

« _Hey Ginny. Tu vas bien ? Oui, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue te voir, mais j'avais du boulot. Un boulot de fou, mais tu sais bien Gin', je ne t'oublie pas, la preuve je suis là, avec pleins d'anecdotes à te raconter. Particulièrement depuis que j'ai eu ce stage dans le magasine en ligne, tu te rappelle hein ? Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais c'est le rush en ce moment. Comme si les gens avaient enfin compris que ce magasine vallait de l'or, ou à peu près. Mais tu me connais, faut toujours que j'exagère. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais par où commencer ? Je vais bien, très bien même, j'ai même trouvé un petit appartement pas très cher, en plein centre ville, celui dont on rêvait quand on était gosse, tu le verrais, tu en tomberais raide dingue amoureuse. Mon père m'a un peu aidé financièrement au début, mais là, ça va, je gère. Là, je suis au début de mon stage, mais je travaille un peu à côté, à faire de petits boulots par-ci par-là pour pouvoir me payer mon appart. Il me reste un an avant de terminer mes études, mais je suis pratiquement sur que j'aurai ma place là-bas, au magasine à la fin, le patron semble content de moi. Mais je dois dire que les gens là bas qui bosse avec moi sont de vrais anges. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que mon père travaille là bas depuis sa création et que c'est un vrai nounours, mais on se sent directement intégré dans une sorte de grande famille. Oh bien sûr, il y a toujours des idiots, mais ils ne sont pas intéressant. Par contre. Oh mon dieu Gin! Mon patron, celui dont je viens de te parler et qui est content ? Ce type est un dieu vivant, tu ne peux même pas imaginer, et je sais que t'es occupée à essayer de le faire. Grand, blond, aux yeux gris. Le genre parfait, qu'on verrait plus sur papier glacé que derrière un bureau à tenir ce fameux papier. Et c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai essayé d'avoir le stage ici, ahaha, tu dois bien rire... Puis en plus d'être beau, il est intelligent et sait même être drôle, m'enfin, ça c'est plutôt rare, voir même très rare. Je pense que la seule fois où je l'ai vu rire, c'était parce qu'un tel avait glissé sur son propre lacet. Puis apparemment, il est divorcé aussi. Pourtant, il n'est pas si vieux que ça, je t'assure. Mais je pense que c'est son milieu. Tu vois, grand directeur d'un magasine du tonnerre, nom reconnu mondialement, bref, la jeunesse dorée de Paris qui achète son premier appartement à quinze ans et qui se marie donc à dix neuf. Bref, tout ça est bien joli, mais, comme chaque fois, j'ai besoin que tu reviennes. Tu m'en fais la promesse hein ? S'il te plait. Tu m'avais promis qu'on serait diplômée ensemble, alors reviens bordel. Je ne pourrai pas faire un an de plus sans... sans nous. Ginevra, je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. Reviens._ »

Une jeune femme sèche les larmes qui coulent le long de son beau visage. Doucement, elle remet en place la main qu'elle tenait entre les siennes. Une main blanche sur un drap tout aussi blanc. Sa main tremble quand elle l'approche près de la joue de la personne étendue sur un lit. Un doux au revoir sort de ses lèvres roses, et quelques instants plus tard, elle referme la chambre, quittant l'hôpital, espérant revenir et voir les yeux de son amie ouverts. Elle reviendra, comme elle revient toujours.

* * *

 **Voilàààà.**

 **Dites moi tout !**

 **Je rappelle donc qu'il y aura encore un chapitre à venir je pense, pour conclure ce TS. Je dis je pense, car si jamais je vois que le début plait, je pourrais sans doute me laisser aller à en faire une mini-fic un peu plus longue.**

 **A bientôt, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience *-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoiiiir, ou bonjour. J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Voici donc le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Six mois qu'Hermione Granger travaillait en tant que stagiaire dans la même société que son père. Et elle adorait ça. Tous les jours, elle se levait avec entrain. Impatiente de se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Elle était heureuse. Ou en tout cas, une grande partie d'elle l'était. L'autre, c'était le cas Ginny. Ça faisait longtemps, trop longtemps à son goût que sa meilleure amie avait été mise dans un coma artificielle après avoir eut un accident de voiture. Et cet accident, Hermione s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elles avaient fêté leur vingt ans à deux, dans un bar à quelques kilomètres de chez Hermione. Elles avaient bien bu. Sans doute un peu trop. Et elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Ce n'était que vers trois heures du matin, qu'elles se rendirent compte de deux choses. Premièrement, les transports en commun ne roulaient plus passé minuit. Et deuxièmement, elles avaient déboursé tout leur argent en boisson, et se retrouvaient dans l'impossibilité de commander un taxi. Et c'est tout en pouffant de rire que Ginny avait décroché son téléphone, composant le numéro de son petit ami, encore frais en date. Ni une ni deux, Harry Potter avait décroché, la voix ensommeillée, et Hermione l'imaginait parfaitement, les cheveux en bataille, cherchant d'une main ses lunettes surement tombées à terre.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Harry se garait face au bar. De deux ans leur ainé, il avait déjà son permis. Et Ginny sautait sur le jeune brun alors qu'Hermione grommelait qu'il y avait des hôtels pour ça. Mais elle aimait bien Harry. Il était adorable avec Ginny, et étant l'ami de Ron Weasley, avait réussi à recoller les morceaux entre lui et Hermione après des mois sans s'être parlé, suite à une rupture non voulue de la part du roux. Bref, aujourd'hui, tout allait pour le mieux pour Hermione, et c'est sereinement mais totalement ivre qu'elle s'installait sur la banquette arrière de la citroën d'Harry. Il n'y avait que dix minutes en voiture jusqu'à chez la brune. Et Harry était bon conducteur. Mais ce fut sans penser à l'ivrogne qui leur coupa la priorité de droite. S'encastrant dans la petite voiture d'Harry. Et Hermione n'entendit qu'un cri, une douleur sourdre et ce fut le trou noir.

Elle s'était réveillé deux heures plus tard, le bras en écharpe, dans un lit d'hôpital, son père à ses côtés. Et ça avait été l'Enfer avec un grand E. En cinq minutes, elle apprit qu'elle avait eu un accident de voiture, que Ginny avait été la plus fortement touchée et se retrouvait maintenant entre la vie et la mort, et qu'Harry était tombé dans un mutisme profond, refusant de quitter le chevet de sa copine. Et si elle n'avait au début pas voulu y croire, Hermione avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Ginny ne se réveillait pas.

Et trois ans plus tard, c'était toujours le cas. Si la jeune fille brune avait réussit à se relever tant bien que mal, mettant toute son énergie dans son travail et son mémoire de fin d'études, afin de ne pas trop y penser, Harry lui, avait totalement sombré. Vingt quatre ans et il était embourbé dans un déluge de médicaments qu'il achetait sans prescriptions à des gens au détour d'une rue, refusant de voir du monde, refusant les appels de ses amis. Il n'avait jamais supporté la culpabilité d'avoir mis Ginny entre la vie et la mort. Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Hermione, il n'en avait jamais démordu. Et aussi nulle se sentait-elle, la jeune fille avait fini par abandonner. Presqu'un an qu'elle n'avait plus vu le brun à lunette et elle n'avait des nouvelles par Ron que quelques fois par mois, et encore. Lui non plus ne savait plus quoi faire.

Poussant un profond soupire, Hermione secoua sa tignasse. Assise à son bureau dans l'open space du magazine, elle se força à ne plus penser à tout ça. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait que Ginny ne mourrait pas. De toute façon, elle le lui avait interdit. Mais trois ans étaient déjà passé, et ça commençait à faire long. Hermione fit craquer ses doigts avant de se remettre à sa machine. Elle devait écrire un article aujourd'hui. Sur un produit de beauté qu'elle n'approuvait pas. Mais ses collègues lui avaient bien fait passer le message. Peu importe si elle était contre, elle restait une stagiaire. Elle avait beau avoir fait un bon article il y a deux semaines, elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la boîte, et devait donc écrire ce qu'on lui disait, et basta. Le silence était rarement de coutume à Gala. Aussi, fut-elle surprise lorsqu'elle surprit ses oreilles à entendre une mouche volée. Relevant les yeux de son écran, elle appela sa voisine, petite trentaine mais qui était une vraie crème avec Hermione.

« Hé ! Sophie, que ce passe-t-il » chuchota-t-elle.

« Malefoy arrive dans deux secondes chrono ! »

Haussant un sourcil, la jeune fille ne comprit pas. Le patron était là tous les jours, et pourtant, jamais il n'y avait pareil silence lorsqu'il arrivait. Mais Hermione se retient bien de faire le moindre commentaire. C'est alors que le jeune Malefoy entra dans la pièce remplie de secrétaires, rédacteurs, éditeurs. Et d'un seul coup, un boucan sans nom se fit entendre. Des hurlements éclatèrent un peu partout, et en tendant l'oreille, Hermione se rendit compte que c'était des cris de joie. Et des sifflements.

« Bravo ! Félicitations ! »

« Vous êtes parfait m'sieur Drago! »

« Un an ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! Un an que vous avez repris la tête du magazine ! »

« Et toujours aucuns faux pas, c'est merveilleux »

De sa chaise, Hermione pu apercevoir un coin des lèvres de son boss se relever en un minime sourire. Alors comme ça on fêtait sa première année en tant que chef du magazine Gala. Intéressant. Et personne n'avait pensé à la prévenir. Secouant la tête, Hermione se replongea dans l'écriture de son article. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit l'arriver d'un mail.

 _Chers tous !_

 _Après avoir reçu confirmation de notre patron adoré, je vous propose de se retrouver vers dix-neuf heures au bar ETNA pour fêter dignement cette année écoulée au près de Monsieur Drago Malefoy. Nous avons réservé le bar pour l'équipe de Gala, prenez donc votre carte de membre avec vous pour pouvoir entrer._

 _Nous vous attendons nombreux,  
_ _L'équipe DRH.  
_ _Claire Rosier._

Hermione sourit. Finalement, on pensait à elle.

OoO

Il était moins dix. Dans quelques minutes, la jeune fille allait rejoindre ses collègues dans le hall d'entrée. Ça avait beau faire trois mois qu'elle était en stage ici, elle ne connaissait réellement que Sophie, sa voisine. Les autres, elle avait échangé deux mots autour de la machine à café lors d'un matin. Et malgré tout, elle était un petit peu intimidée. La brune était la plus jeune, et de beaucoup pour certains. Du haut de ses vingt et un ans, elle n'en menait pas large. Rien que Sophie avait déjà trente cinq ans, un enfant et un prêt immobilier pour une maison en dehors du centre. Non, elle, Hermione, n'avait qu'un minuscule appartement que son père aidait à payer chaque mois. Elle avait beau être en stage dans une énorme boîte, elle n'était pas rémunérée.

Eteignant son ordinateur, la jeune femme attrapa son sac, se réjouissant d'avoir enfilé ce matin sa chemise préférée. Les talons de ses bottines claquèrent sur le sol lorsqu'elle se rendit aux ascenseurs. Les locaux étaient déjà presque vides à cette heure. Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione était adossée aux portes vitrées, attendant de voir apparaître une tête connue. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle vit Sophie lui faire un signe de main, et rapidement, la rejoignit.

« J'ai croisé Claire en allant remettre mon dossier chez le compta, elle partait déjà pour le bar, on peut directement aller les rejoindre là-bas. » Hermione hocha la tête. Et à deux, elles sortirent de l'immeuble.

Ils étaient une petite vingtaine, tous déjà attablés, attendant de prendre commande pour le diner. Hermione s'installa aux côtés de sa collègue, avec à sa gauche un petit homme un peu joufflu, aux temples déjà bien dégarnies. Il se présenta directement, Sébastien Demacles, comptable. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Et observa la tablée. Sophie était déjà dans une grande discussion avec une belle Finlandaise, dénommée Joy. Elle devait d'ailleurs être la plus jeune après Hermione. Alors que la brune laissa son regard vagabonder d'une personne à l'autre, ses yeux tombèrent dans un regard gris. Hypnotisant. Drago Malefoy. De l'autre côté de la table, deux places sur sa droite. De nature non timide, elle sentit néanmoins ses joues rougirent, comme sur commande. Très vite, elle se plongea dans son verre d'eau fraiche. Lorsqu'elle remonta ses yeux vers lui, il avait déjà détourné son visage, parlant avec un homme la quarantaine passée.

Hermione se prit à le dévisager. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire. Encore moins lorsqu'il avait lu son article, face à elle. Moment on ne peut plus gênant maintenant qu'elle s'en rappelait. Soit. Secouant sa tête, elle reporta son regard chocolat sur son patron. Il était grand. Très grand. Et pourtant, quand on l'observait vraiment, on se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours un air jeune. Cette façon de retrousser le coin de ses lèvres, comme s'il se moquait du monde entier. Et sa peau était lisse. Aucune imperfection. Son nez droit remontait lentement vers ses yeux. Partie la plus fascinante de son anatomie d'après Hermione, aucun doute là-dessus. Ses pupilles cerclées d'un gris changeant en fonction de ses humeurs. Terrifiant. Et puis ses cheveux. D'un blond presque blanc, toujours ébouriffés, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer ses mains dedans, à tout moment de la journée. Des mains aux longs doigts. Des mains d'artistes. Qui se raccrochaient à des avant-bras musclés. Vraiment. Avant-bras toujours dénudés. Et puis…

« …mione… Hermione ! »

La jeune femme sursauta, rougissant encore un peu plus, tournant son regard vers sa voisine de droite. « Oui ? »

« Ta commande ! Le serveur attend »

Relevant les yeux vers le jeune homme roux derrière elle, la brune s'empressa de commander le plat du jour. Mince alors. Encore un peu et elle se faisait prendre en pleine session de matage intensif. Mais au vu du sourire moqueur de Sophie, c'était chose faite. Elle prit son verre de vin – qui apparemment avait été rempli lorsque son regard était perdu dans sa contemplation – et but une longue gorgée. Dieu que c'était bon.

Et ainsi se passa le début de la soirée. Calme, sympathique. Hermione fit connaissance avec les gens autour d'elle. Ils étaient sympas, et apparemment, très peu savait qu'elle était la fille de Jean Granger. Chose qu'elle se hâta de taire. Parfois, elle sentait un regard gris sur elle. Illusion ou pas, elle se garda bien de vérifier.

Quelques heures plus tard, quelques uns étaient déjà partis, principalement ceux qui avaient des enfants à mettre au lit. Dont Sophie. Et c'est là qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était loin du compte niveau vie. Elle n'avait personne qui l'attendait chez elle. Encore moins des plans à long terme. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de parvenir à décrocher un job en CDI. Chose que même les plus jeunes autour d'elle, avaient déjà. Travaillant tous ici. Plusieurs fois durant la soirée, elle avait poussé quelques soupires. Mais elle avait surtout compris que leur patron n'avait apparemment, rien de concret dans sa vie non plus. Certes, il avait été marié – ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que lui, vingt-cinq ans merde ! Mais excepté cela, il ne semblait pas avoir d'enfants. Juste un chien. Un berger allemand dénommé The Rock. Son vrai trésor de ce qu'elle avait compris. Son joyeux le plus précieux. Certes, elle avait bien un chat roux appelé Pattenrond, mais de là à lui offrir une minimaison dans son jardin, avec sonnette et tout le bazarre… très peu pour elle.

Le dessert finit, les tables avaient toutes été reculées, et le barman avait commencé à servir des cocktails fais maison. Et Hermione avait adoré son premier. En ce moment, elle discutait avec Claire Rosier, la DRH. Absolument délicieuse. Et son deuxième cocktail aidant, Hermione riait à gorge déployée face aux blagues de la métisse.

D'un coup, les lumières se firent moins agressives, et une musique assourdissante résonna dans l'énorme pièce. Il y eut plusieurs cris, l'homme s'occupant de la musique la baissa quelque peu, et déjà, quelques personnes vinrent envahir la piste de danse. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année arriva vers Claire et Hermione. Et chuchota quelque chose à la métisse qui acquiesça silencieusement. Quelques instants plus tard, des personnes inconnues entrèrent dans le bar. Hermione haussa un sourcil, se tournant vers Claire.

« La réservation a prit fin, maintenant, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir le bar pour la soirée. Une sorte de bar-dansant si tu veux. Qui n'est plus qu'à nous »

OoO

Hermione sortit son portable de sa poche. Un vieux samsung plus du tout au goût du jour mais qui parvenait encore à envoyer des messages, recevoir des appels et surtout, lui montrer l'heure. Heure qui s'affichait à 01h03. La plupart des gens de Gala était partie. Restait Hermione, Claire, un dénommé Christophe et la Finlandaise Joy. Et Hermione en était à son quatrième cocktail. Un mojito cette fois-ci. C'était diablement bon. Alors qu'elle se déhanchait sur la piste aux côtés de Joy, sirotant son verre à la paille, elle se retourna vers le bar. Assis sur un tabouret, les boutons du haut de sa chemise ouverts, Malefoy laissait glisser son regard sur les gens.

 _Mince alors, il est toujours là._

En même temps, à vingt-cinq ans, quel jeune travailleur ne profiterait pas d'un vendredi pour fêter la fin de la semaine ? Les yeux un peu plus clairs que d'habitude, il n'en était pas moins absolument stupéfiant. Quittant la piste, Hermione se dirigea vers lui. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais réellement tenu l'alcool.

« Salut. »

Il planta son regard sur elle. Relevant le coin de ses lèvres dans un sourcil signé Malefoy.

« Tu ne danses pas ? » Elle remarqua trop tard qu'elle ne l'avait pas vouvoyé. Et s'appesantir dessus ne ferait qu'approfondir la faute. Mais apparemment il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

« J'évite les mains baladeuses. » Sa voix. Grave, profonde, moqueuse. C'était un signe _made in DM_ apparemment. Ce ton moqueur. Cette lueur moqueuse. Elle suivit son regard, planté sur Joy. Et ça ne l'étonnait même pas Hermione. Si elle aurait du parier sur des ragots croustillants, ça aurait été sur la belle Finlandaise et le ténébreux patron.

« Un autre mojito s'il vous plait ! » Malefoy était à nouveau reparti dans son observation de la salle. Et se sentant de trop, Hermione avait rejoint Claire, fumant une cigarette sur la terrasse arrière.

OoO

« A lundi Hermione, prends un taxi pour rentrer, et fais attention à toi »

La jeune brune fit signe de main à la métisse, et retourna dans le bar. Maintenant que tout le monde était parti, elle allait peut-être enfin se décider à appeler un taxi. 02h47. « Excusez-moi m'sieur le barman ? Ouais, dites, vous n'avez pas un numéro ? »

« Pardon ? »

« De taxi ! Le numéro des taxis, voyez, j'ai pas accès à internet avec ma vieille brique, so voilà quoi. »

« Laissez, je vais la ramener »

Cette voix. Se retournant d'un coup, Hermione tomba nez-à-torse avec Drago Malefoy. Tiens donc, il n'était pas encore parti non plus. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes de sa longue veste noire. « Oh, mais, j'veux pas vous déranger ! »

Sourire en coin. Sourire moqueur. « A nouveau vous maintenant ? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en état d'appeler correctement un taxi mademoiselle Granger. »

Faisant mine de réfléchir deux petites secondes, elle finit par hocher la tête et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, tanguant dangereusement sur ses bottines à talons qui commençaient doucement à lui faire un mal de chien. Elle reprit son trench brun et rejoignit son patron dehors. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient assis à l'intérieur d'un cabriolet aussi gris que ses yeux. Et il faisait une fraicheur réconfortante après la chaleur dense du bar dansant.

Hermione donna son adresse, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Dieu qu'elle avait eu chaud. Et trop dansé. Et trop bu, beaucoup trop bu. Le chemin se passa en silence. Et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il se gara devant son immeuble, sortant en même temps qu'elle, et tel un parfait gentleman la raccompagna devant sa porte.

« Bon, ben, merci beaucoup. Ce fut fort aimable. »

Il ricana. Ricana. Dieu que ce son lui donnait l'air encore plus jeune. Hermione se dit même qu'au final, ils n'avaient que quatre ans de différence. Pas grand chose en somme. Et elle avait beaucoup trop bu.

« Bonne nuit, Hermione. » Elle regarda son dos s'éloigner. Et dieu qu'elle avait bu.

« Tu veux monter ? » Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Doucement, il se retourna, les sourcils froncés, les mains dans les poches.

« J'ai du chocolat chaud. »

« Oh, si c'est du chocolat chaud. » Et son sourire moqueur était de retour. Et Hermione se sentait réellement idiote. Elle avait invité son patron à boire un chocolat chaud, dans son appartement. Mais le pire, c'était sans doute qu'il avait accepté. Elle ouvrit la porte, du s'y reprendre à trois fois, et finalement, poussa la porte. Elle habitait au quatrième. Ils devraient donc prendre l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'autorisa à lui jeter un coup d'œil, appuyé contre le miroir du fond, il semblait se perdre dans l'observation des boutons d'appels. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait probablement un peu bu aussi. Peut-être plus qu'un verre. Ses yeux gris étaient trop clairs, sa chemise un peu trop ouverte. Ses mèches blondes encore plus décoiffés qu'il ne fallait.

« Ce que tu vois te plais ? »

Hermione sursauta. Mince. Deuxième fois qu'elle se faisait prendre en flagrant délit d'observation. Elle haussa les épaules. Malheureusement, le regard de Malefoy ne la lâcha plus. Finalement, c'était absolument affreux de se sentir ainsi dévisager. Elle se promit qu'à l'avenir, elle ne contemplerait plus jamais ainsi les gens autour d'elle.

Et puis, ce fut le trou noir. Ou plutôt, le manque de souffle, l'arrêt sur le temps. Alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait dans un bruit sourd à son étage, les grandes mains de Malefoy avait entouré son visage, et ses lèvres avaient pris possession des siennes. Par tous les diables. Elle en resta coit. Il se détacha et ouvrit la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le palier, devant la porte de son appartement.

« On a perdu ses clefs ? »

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione secoua la tête, attrapa son sac et finit par trouver ses clefs. Les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate, les mains moites, elle ouvrit la lumière. Maintenant, elle se sentait totalement idiote de l'avoir inviter. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer. Il n'avait fait qu'effleurer sa bouche. Un baiser d'enfants. La jeune fille se dirigea vers sa cuisine et sortit deux tasses. « Du sucre dans ton chocolat ? » Le blond lui fit signe que oui, observant les différents tableaux ornant son hall. Hermione avait toujours aimé l'art.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Et toi ? »

Deux mots. Deux putain de mots et son cœur rata un battement. Comment pouvait-il mettre autant d'envie dans deux petits mots ? Elle sentit ses joues devenir un peu plus rouges. Et il ricana. Alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle, Hermione ne put faire qu'une chose. Déposer sa tasse sur sa table de cuisine. La seconde d'après, elle avait ses mains dans son cou, et lui, les siennes dans sa chevelure brune. Ses lèvres chaudes s'écrasaient sur ses lèvres roses. Agrippant l'inférieur avec ses dents, il l'aspira. Et Hermione sentit ses jambes flageoler. Il n'avait eut aucune hésitation avant de fondre sur elle, ses longs doigts descendant le long de ses omoplates, de son dos, venant agripper ses hanches. Aucunes hésitations. Comme si c'était normal, prédit.

C'est là qu'Hermione se rendit compte que ça devait sans doute être la vérité. Drago Malefoy, le chasseur de ses dames. Le patron qui couchait avec ses employées. Parce que dans la tête d'Hermione, c'était la seule explication. Sinon, pourquoi était-il occupé à l'embrasser ? Elle, fille d'un autre de ses employés, stagiaire de surcroit. Et puis son sous-entendu à propos de Joy. C'était ses mains baladeuses qu'il évitait, pas devant les autres. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Merde alors. Et elle tomba dans le regard sombre du blond. Et très vite, toutes ses appréhensions tombèrent. Et puis après quoi ? Elle était majeure, vaccinée, lui aussi. Et dans un mois, son stage était terminé. Et dieu qu'il était beau.

Drago serra la jeune fille contre lui, agrippant l'arrière de ses cuisses dans ses mains, l'obligeant à enserrer ses jambes autour de son bassin. Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

« A gauche. »

Un simple souffle. Parole chuchotée dans le creux de son oreille. Il laissa ses mains se perdre sur ses fesses, alors qu'elle agrippait ses épaules. Ne se lassant pas de s'embrasser, se mordiller les lèvres respectivement. C'était bon. C'était divin. Il finit par la renverser sur son lit deux places. Et déjà, il se plaçait entre ses jambes et faisait courir l'une de ses mains sur son ventre, tandis que l'autre fourrageait dans sa chevelure auburn. Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise blanche, laissant apercevoir des pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. Mais alors qu'elle lui retirait complètement son vêtement, une sonnerie se fit entendre dans l'appartement, venant perturber le silence. Et Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, relevant sa tête d'un coup, se cognant par la même occasion au front de son boss plus que sexy. Ses idées ralenties par l'alcool vinrent la frapper de plein de fouet, et avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, repoussa Drago sur le côté. Sa propre chemise ouverte, elle se rua dans le corridor, se jetant sur son sac à main et sortit son téléphone.

Parce que cette sonnerie, elle l'avait reconnue. Entre toutes. C'était une sonnerie spéciale, spécialement attribué pour un contact bien spécial.

« Allo ?! »

Il était 3h40.

« Mademoiselle Granger ? » Elle hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte que son interlocuteur ne pouvait la voir. « O… Oui » La personne reprit. « Votre numéro était dans les premiers à appeler, et vous êtes la seule à répondre à cette heure tardive. Nous avons eu des améliorations dans l'état de mademoiselle Weasley. Une machine à stimuli s'est mise en route cette nuit, vers une heure du matin. Nous pensons fortement que mademoiselle Weasley l'a provoqué. »

Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sanglot. Elle répondit qu'elle arrivait, contre-argumentant comme quoi il était tard, que demain matin pouvait attendre. Non, pas pour elle. Tous les apollons grecs pouvaient se trouver dans son lit, elle attendait ce signe depuis trop longtemps. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, tombant sur un Drago Malefoy à moitié dénudée, et surtout, totalement dépassé. Merde, une fille venait de l'envoyer valser pour répondre à un coup de téléphone.

« Euh, mais encore ? »

« Désolée, je suis désolée. Je dois partir. C'est urgent. C'était fort sympathique, mais je dois y aller. Claque la porte derrière toi ! »

Et la seconde d'après, la porte claqua derrière une Hermione qui dévala les escaliers à grande vitesse.

Et Drago se laissa tomber en arrière. Chuchotant pour lui même. « Fort sympathique ? Fort sympathique ? Je l'ai encore jamais entendue celle-là. » Mais voilà que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau et qu'une tête aux cheveux hirsutes se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je… je vais abuser, mais vous pensez pouvoir me conduire à l'hôpital ? »

Il ouvrit encore un peu plus les yeux si c'était possible. Cette fille était étrange. Bizarre. Un peu tapé sur les bords surement. Mais il hocha la tête. Après tout, il devait quand même partir. « Et, eum, je pense que tu peux dire « tu », vu les circonstances. » « Ouais, ça c'est une autre pair de manche. Vite ! »

Et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau dans la voiture. L'hôpital se trouvant à vingt minutes de routes, Hermione se demanda par tous les diables ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Finalement, ce fut lui qui démarra la conversation, lui demandant pourquoi l'hôpital l'appelait à pareille heure. Et étrangement, l'euphorie de l'appel aidant surement, Hermione lui raconta. Ginny, l'accident et l'attente.

Et finalement, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble blanc. La jeune fille sortit de la voiture, et avant de refermer la porte, se pencha. « Merci. Et on remettra ça à une prochaine fois. » Puis claqua la portière.

Drago secoua la tête. Cette jeune femme était vraiment bizarre. Venait-elle réellement de lui proposer une future partie de baise ?

Dans l'ascenseur menant à l'étage de Ginny, Hermione se frappa le front des mains. Elle était une vraie cruche. Rouge de honte, elle se mordit la langue. Merde. Elle venait de dire à son patron qu'elle était plus qu'open pour remettre le couvert, et le vrai cette fois.

OoO

Trois semaines plus tard, Hermione était au comble de son bonheur. Ginny s'était finalement réveillée, Harry s'était reprit après avoir refusé de croire Hermione, et la vie était parfaite pour elle. Si une chose pouvait se mettre dans son chemin de l'épanouissement total, c'était un certain boss. Aux yeux gris et à la chevelure aussi blonde qu'un épis de maïs.

C'était samedi soir, et elle était avec Ginny, dans sa chambre, chez les Weasley. La jeune rousse avait encore énormément besoin de repos. Sortir du coma n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Et dès que possible, Hermione se rendait chez elle. Lorsque ce n'était pas la brune, c'était Harry, qui passait sa vie chez la rousse. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien lorsqu'Hermione sentit son portable vibré dans sa poche. Elle le sortit et jeta un coup d'œil au message écrit avant de virer écarlate.

« C'est lui ? C'est lui ! J'en suis sûr ! Montre, s'il te plait, moooontre » Hermione tendit son portable à son amie. « Olalaaa, mais c'est qu'il est vicieux le petit. Oh bordel. J'en aurais des picotements partout, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » La rousse éclata de rire en rendant son téléphone à la brune. « Mais ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? »

« Je sais pas trop, un peu plus de deux semaines je pense. Mais c'est trop bizarre. J'ose à peine lever la tête de mon ordinateur quand j'entends qu'il entre dans la pièce, c'est affreux. »

Depuis quelques temps, avait en effet commencer un jeu plus qu'étrange entre les deux jeunes gens. Depuis la fameuse soirée, ils ne s'étaient plus reparler, ni réellement revus. Pourtant, ils s'envoyaient des messages. Ou plutôt, Drago s'amusait à lui envoyer des textos. Et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux en les lisant. Il était le contraire de subtil. Et elle imaginait très bien son petit sourire moqueur. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses hormones de chauffer dès qu'elle voyait son nom d'afficher sur son portable.

« C'est totalement malade. Il est totalement malade. Le pire, c'est que j'ai mené mon enquête, et j'avais raison, il a bien couché avec Joy. »

« En même temps, il a vingt-cinq ans et les hormones qui le travaillent le pauvre. Puis c'est à toi qu'il envoie des messages salaces et… »

« GINNY ! » Et voilà que son amie repartait dans un fou rire.

OoO

Hermione chantonnait sur un air de Renaud. Elle adorait ce chanteau français à la voix éraillée. Elle cuisinait une sauce bolognaise, recette héritée de son père. Et dont elle était plutôt fière. Puis, elle entendit sa sonnette sonnée. Vu que c'était celle de sa porte et non de son immeuble, la jeune femme se dit que ça devait être un voisin venu demander un œuf ou une carotte. Ne se préoccupant pas de son chignon à moitié défait sur sa tête, de son short de pyjama à froufrous ou de son t-shirt trop grand, elle ouvrit sa porte. Avant d'en perdre sa cuillère en bois.

« Vu que tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, je me suis dit que je passerais en personne. »

Et sans se faire plus prier, Drago entra dans l'appartement de la jeune brune. Ce mec était malade.

« Mais c'est gênant. La plupart du temps, je les reçois quand je suis au boulot, face aux collègues ! »

Il sourit. « Je sais. » Le goujat ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione. Il le faisait exprêt en plus. Poussant un soupire, elle croisa ses bras. Faisant ainsi ressortir sa poitrine, qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Drago. « Pourquoi tu es là ? » « Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu n'as qu'à le dire. »

Hermione vira au rouge. Parce qu'au final, elle aimait bien. Elle était flattée de recevoir des sms de son patron si sexy. « Ou alors, peut-être que tu aimes ça. » Relevant ses yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé, elle l'observa se rapprocher doucement d'elle. Et elle, elle recula. Jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne contre le mur. Bloquée. « Peut-être, que ça te donne des idées. » Elle rougit un peu plus. Merde, il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle remède à ce petit problème. « Il suffit juste que tu dises stop, tu sais. » Et le voilà qu'il la surplombait de toute sa taille, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. « Tu me contredis si j'ai faux, mais il me semblait que tu m'avais pourtant promis une remise de couvert ? » Ce fut le début de la fin. Poussant un grognement, Hermione agrippa la nuque de Drago et fondit sur ses lèvres. Dieu que c'était bon. Et déjà, il avait ses mains sur sa chute de reins, soulevant son t-shirt pour que ses doigts courent sur sa peau déjà chaude.

Elle détacha sa bouche, et sans un mot, l'entraina à sa suite. Un sourire carnassier prit place sur les lèvres du blond. Il reconnaissait le chemin pris. Et une fois encore, il la fit tomber dos au matelas, reprenant cette place qu'elle lui avait refusé trois semaines plus tard. Les jambes de la brune autour de son propre bassin. Et il replongea sur ses lèvres déjà bien roses. Ses petites mains à elle s'attelaient à détacher les boutons de sa chemise grise. Drago fit glisser sa bouche dans le cou de la stagiaire. Déclenchant des frissons sur sa douce peau blanche. Il alla même plus loin, faisant remonter ses mains sur son corps, et par la même occasion, son t-shirt. Qu'il lui enleva totalement. Et sa tête descendit toujours plus bas, faisant courir sa langue sur les pointes roses de la jeune fille. Et Hermione haleta. Parce que c'était bon. Beaucoup trop bon. Elle attrapa de ses doigts les cheveux de Drago, le remontant contre ses lèvres, l'embrassant.

D'un geste fébrile, elle lui détacha sa ceinture, faisant glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches. Et il fit pareil, envoyant son short à l'autre bout de la pièce. Par Merlin, il fantasmait sur son corps depuis presque trois semaines maintenant. Il s'était juré, lorsqu'elle était arrivée, qu'il ne tenterait rien. Elle était une stagiaire, d'à peine vingt et un ans, et fille d'un de ses plus vieux employés. Mais la voir, là, sous lui, gémissante, les lèvres entrouvertes, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux d'avoir céder. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Il était là, sur elle, à la regarder. Et une fois encore, elle rougit violemment. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il recommence. Tout. Toujours plus loin. Parce que oui, si elle acceptait la vérité, elle se devait de s'avouer que tous ces messages l'avaient réellement chauffé. Et alors qu'il se tenait en appuie sur ses coudes, à n'avoir fait que l'embrasser, elle pouvait déjà sentir cette moiteur caractéristique envelopper son entrejambe. Elle agrippa alors son boxer, et l'enleva. Se réveillant de ses pensées pourtant focalisée sur elle, il lui arracha par la même occasion son dernier sous-vêtements. Et elle était là, offerte rien que pour lui. Doucement, il fit courir son index le long de son corps, s'approchant toujours un peu plus de son mont de Vénus. Et Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière. C'était une délicieuse torture. Encore plus lorsque son doigt finit par caresser son intimité avant de s'enfoncer en elle. Doucement. Il fit bouger son doigt, agrippant sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents, tirant dessus. il rajouta un deuxième doigt et entreprit de faire des mouvements de vas et viens.

« Drago… »

Un souffle. Erratique. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il ne retire ses doigts et vienne lui-même se placer devant son entre chaud. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et elle lui fit un petit signe, tremblant déjà sous son corps. Et sans plus attendre, il s'enfonça en elle. Et grogna. Hermione elle, planta ses ongles dans son dos, rejetant encore une fois sa tête en arrière dans ses oreillers. Il était un amant tellement parfait. La chaleur montait, les gémissements augmentaient. Et Drago redoubla de coups de reins, sentant la délivrance proche. Et les petits cris aigus d'Hermione ne l'aidait en rien à se concentrer. Et puis, il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui, de plus en plus spasmodiquement. Et alors qu'elle criait sa jouissance, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et atteint à son tour la délivrance.

Il s'écroula sur elle. Reprenant doucement leur souffle, Drago s'allongea à ses côtés. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« On remettra ça une prochaine fois. »

Un murmure, un chuchotement. Et un sourire qui s'étire, loin d'être moqueur.

* * *

 **Voilà qui est terminé.**

 **J'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en review, j'aimerais vraiment avoir des retours sur cet écrit, et particulièrement sur ce tout premier lemon que j'écris.**

 **Pleins de petits baisers de notre Drago national.**

 _ **Suika.**_


End file.
